


In Case You Forgot

by wonshushushu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, M/M, Seungcheol is stressed but Jeonghan is there for him, Weddings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshushushu/pseuds/wonshushushu
Summary: Seungcheol's dream wedding with the love of his life does not go according to plan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	In Case You Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays <3 enjoy winter wedding jeongcheol

Ever since he was little, Seungcheol was told that his wedding day would be the happiest day of his life. Just him, his closest friends and family, and his true love.

But today was not going how Seungcheol had pictured it in his head. It wasn’t even going the way he and (mostly) Jeonghan had planned it. No matter where he looked, something had gone wrong, or was about to.

First, Seungcheol had woken up 2 hours too early. His best efforts to will himself back to sleep be damned, there was no way his nerves would let him. He’d tossed and turned to no avail, anxious about his wedding day and being officially tied to someone for the rest of his life.

Seungcheol hadn’t thought a piece of paper could scare him so much.

But when he thought about it, he knew him not sleeping was most likely because he’d spent the night alone in a hotel room instead of at home in his bed with Jeonghan.

_‘You can’t see each other before the wedding!’_ His mother had said. _‘It’s terrible luck!’_

Maybe if Seungcheol wasn’t so nervous about this day already, he wouldn’t have listened to her. Jeonghan had laughed at how silly his superstition was - to force the couple-to-be apart for an entire 24 hours before the ceremony. Jeonghan told him it was pointless and a waste of money for both of them to rent rooms for the night. Seungcheol was scolding himself now for insisting it wasn’t.

After dragging himself out of bed, Seungcheol thought he should at least ensure the day ran smoothly. Jeonghan had said he shouldn’t worry himself with trying to control everything – that they’d planned and prepped enough in the months prior, and triple-checking the schedule was only going to make him more anxious.

As usual, Jeonghan was right, and Seungcheol hadn’t listened.

After three phone calls Seungcheol found nothing comforting. The caterers were running late on account of a new employee mixing up orders. It would take time to fix – time they didn’t have. The bakery Jeonghan had ordered from was unfortunately all the way in Busan. Sure, the drive to Daegu only took an hour, but traffic and snow meant Seungcheol needed a miracle for the cake to get there in time for dinner. To top everything off, the florist sent out _pink_ roses instead of purple. Their colour scheme wouldn’t match and everything would look wrong.

He tried not to let it bother him. He really did.

Things began to look up, however, after Jihoon picked him up. His best man and friend of 20 years always one to be realistic, Jihoon assured Seungcheol that everything would go smoothly and there was nothing to worry about.

But the calm didn’t last for long. Arriving to the venue only reminded him of the decoration crisis, and when Seungcheol got to his dressing room he only found more problems.

The suit Seungcheol had borrowed from his cousin was pinching in the shoulders and the front buttons wouldn’t quite fit through. It fit perfectly in August, but now just to spite him it didn’t. Jihoon tried to help, told him it looked fine and that he would only have to wear it for the ceremony, but the damage was already done. Seungcheol snapped and Jihoon left him alone to wallow in self-blame – that today would be terrible all because of him.

He sat on the armchair in the corner of the room, head hung in shaky hands. He felt like he was about to cry, until a gentle knock came from the door.

“I’m sorry, Ji, I just need some alone time right now.” Seungcheol replied toward the noise, not bothering to look up from his hands. But Jihoon’s voice wasn’t what he heard back.

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan called, turning the handle as he spoke. “Can I come in?”

Seungcheol scrambled out of his seat and rushed to close door as Jeonghan tried to enter.

“No! You can’t, Hannie, we can’t see each other.”

His heart was beating so fast he thought he’d keen over.

“Baby–” Seungcheol heard Jeonghan sigh under his breath. “Let me in, you can close your eyes, okay?”

He didn’t bother arguing. One way or another, Jeonghan would get his way. So, Seungcheol stepped back from the door a few metres and shut his eyes, giving the go ahead when he was done.

Jeonghan’s footsteps were so quiet it startled Seungcheol when he felt his fiancé touch his face. His cheeks were cupped by cold, slender hands he couldn’t help leaning in to. Jeonghan smelled like strawberry and pine, the latter likely due to the spruce trees they used for décor.

“You look beautiful.” Jeonghan said, running his thumb across Seungcheol’s cheek. “And handsome, and I can’t believe I’m marrying you.”

Seungcheol’s nerves calmed hearing Jeonghan speak. He’d missed his voice, his touch. An entire day away from him had been too long. He’d almost forgotten this day was supposed to be about them.

Jeonghan moved his fingers down to fix up Seungcheol’s tie and smooth out his jacket, doting on him silently.

“We love each other, right?”

“Of course,” answered Seungcheol. “I love you more than words.”

Jeonghan slid his hands beneath Seungcheol’s jacket, pulling him into a hug that’s eagerly returned.

“Then that’s all we need.”

Seungcheol squeezed his eyes tighter, on the verge of tears for the third time today. Holding Jeonghan reminded him of everything good in his life. His family, and his friends – his job, their future together. It was all coming together, what it was all for.

Everything they planned today was accessory, and flair. It wasn’t their love or their relationship. Somewhere along the way, Seungcheol had forgotten that, but Jeonghan was here to remind him why he fell in love in the first place, and why he stressed so much about how perfect this day had to be.

Jeonghan was his home, and Seungcheol needed nothing more.


End file.
